Heretofore, dust removing boats and oil recovery boats have been used to clean pollutants, flotage and the like on wide water surfaces such as seas and lakes. However, no consideration has been given to cleaning inland narrow water surfaces such as rivers, moats, ponds and pools, and there has been no effective means other than merely letting water carry away pollutants in a fixed direction.